Photograph
by CrazyasCresta
Summary: "I love photos because the best thing about it is that it never changes even when the person in it does." Clary lives in LA with her Mom. An event causes her to move back to Brooklyn. A certain Golden boy lives there. Will Clary and Jace let their horrible past tear them apart? :D ON HOLD read at your own risk
1. Nickelback

disclaimer: I Do not own Mortal Instruments

p.s the story doesn't really start until yet he next chapter

* * *

Look at this photograph  
Everytime I do it makes me laugh  
How did our eyes get so red  
And what the hell is on Joey's head

And this is where I grew up  
I think the present owner fixed it up  
I never knew we'd ever went without  
The second floor is hard for sneaking out

And this is where I went to school  
Most of the time had better things to do  
Criminal record says I broke in twice  
I must have done it half a dozen times

I wonder if it's too late  
Should i go back and try to graduate  
Life's better now than it was back then  
If I was them I wouldn't let me in

Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, god, I

Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.

Remember the old arcade  
Blew every dollar that we ever made  
The cops hated us hangin' out  
They say somebody went and burned it down

We used to listen to the radio  
And sing along with every song we know  
We said someday we'd find out how it feels  
To sing to more than just the steering wheel

Kim's the first girl I kissed  
I was so nervous that I nearly missed  
She's had a couple of kids since then  
I haven't seen her since god knows when

Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, god, I

Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.

I miss that town  
I miss the faces  
You can't erase  
You can't replace it  
I miss it now  
I can't believe it  
So hard to stay  
Too hard to leave it

If I could I relive those days  
I know the one thing that would never change

Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.

Look at this photograph  
Everytime I do it makes me laugh  
Everytime I do it makes me...

Everything is a memory i'll soon have to face.


	2. Take a risk

Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Instruments

* * *

CPOV

"Guess what sweetheart?" I look at my mom puzzled, pulling my earbuds out "me and Luke are getting married" she basically screams while grinning like an idiot and bouncing up and down like a five year old on Christmas morning. Her red hair falling out of its messy bun.

My jaw drops to the floor it's not like I wasn't expecting it or anything. They've been all cuddly ever since we moved into the loft above his book shop in LA.

How'd we get to LA you ask well my parents had a nasty divorce, shipping me from my life in Brooklyn to here, even though they got split custody of me and my brother. I still haven't seen my father or my brother Jonathan, since two months into grade eight. Im halfway through my sophomore year now and getting taken away from Jon was like losing my other half. growing up we were glued at the hip, and with my Dad well as you can imagine I was a Daddy's girl. I may be a living replica of my Mom but I was closer with Dad and I always had this dream that somehow they would get back together.

I guess that dream has just been crushed, Luke's amazing and all but he's not my Dad. So I muster a smile at my Mom.

"that's amazing Mom, I'm so happy for you!" I say enthusiastically.

For the next three hours until lunch I'm trapped with my Mom talking wedding details, it's the first real conversation we've ever had since the divorce and its one sided, my head is drooping to the table when a knock comes to the door, I fly out of my chair and fling myself at the door, almost ripping it of its hinges as I swing it open, I breathe a sigh of relief when I see Luke standing at the door awkwardly. Raking his fingers through his sandy blond hair. When he hears the door open he lifts his head and looks down at me.

"the locks broken" he smiles sheepishly at me, I just nod my head then my Mom comes into the front foyer.

"Luke?" She asks then she smacks her head "I completely forgot about the art expo today" she exclaims then grabs her jacket, running out the door dragging Luke behind her.

"love ya too, Mom" I mumble as I shut the door, knowing Jocelyn they won't be back for a few hours.

I look out the window waiting until Luke's car leaves. Then I'm running upstairs looking in my room for my picture album. It's red leather and lined with gold. Throwing it on the floor, I start to flip through all the pages until I find the one I'm looking for.

Its a picture of Jon and I singing karaoke at his thirteenth birthday party. On the retro karaoke machine Izzy got him. We're singing some high school musical song that came with the machine.

His mouth is open and his eyes are crinkled, and I'm standing next to him clutching my stomach while laughing at him. I pull the the picture out of its slot carefully as if not to break it as I pull it out I notice another picture flutter out.

I set the one of me and Jon down and pick up the other one up. I remember this day it was at the Lightwoods pool during summer, Jon and Alec were going into high school, me, Izzy and Simon were going into grade seven and He was going into grade eight.

*flashback start*

I'm sitting with my feet dangling off the diving board making tiny ripples with my toes, jerking them up every time they touch the frigid water. I watch the boys splashing Izzy whose trying to walk down the stairs that lead into the water. So busy watching Izzy I don't notice the swimmer underneath me, until he grabs my ankles and pulls me screaming into the water. The icy tendrils envelope my body, I swim back up to the surface spitting out the foul water. I glare at Jace while trying to blink away the stinging in my eyes. He doesn't notice my glare because he seems to be rolling over laughing in the water.

"Jace" I screech while pushing of the wall and diving towards him. Not anticipating it obviously because he keeps laughing. So I dunk his head under, he comes back up sputtering and give me a glare so menacing, if looks could kill his I would be dead. I give a little squeal and start swimming towards my brother. I jump behind Jon and peek over his shoulder at Jace who is slowly making his way towards us.

Simultaneously we all turn our heads to the click clacking of heels, carrying a disposable camera in her manicured hands is Mayrse.

"Everybody out of the pool I want to take a picture" she smiles at us showing dazzling white teeth, we all hope out of the pool. I park myself in between Izzy and Jon, Izzy has Simon beside her and Jon has Alec next to him, next thing I know Jace is behind me scooping me up, bridal style.

"put me down Jace" I say as sternly as I can.

"smile" I hear Mayrse say I turn my head towards her and start laughing as Jace tickles me, Mayrse takes the picture and leaves.

"Put me down" I squeal in between laughs.

"okay" I hear his reply then he throws me into the pool.

*end of flashback*

I set the picture back drained that was the last good memory I had of him. I wipe the tears off my face and pick up the picture of me and Jon, flipping it over I see a phone number.

I dial the number on our home phone.

"Morgesten offices, how may I help you?" A nasally voice replies.

"Hello may I speak to Valentine Morgesten?" I ask.

"He's in a meeting"

"Oh. . . Well tell him C.M called"

"Sure whatever"

I spend my time emptying my drawers into suitcases. I pack everything important and stuff the suitcases into my closet. A ringing makes me jump, I turn and see the phone ringing. I dive for it and press 'talk'

"Hello" I say.

"Clary is that you?" a deep voice asks.

"Daddy?"

"Oh it is you, good, good, so you finally call" I can almost hear his smile.

"Well you haven't called either"

"Your mother has hid you well" hid me? "You sound like you've been crying what is it"

"Oh nothing, just looking at old photos"

"Is there a reason why you called? Or do you just want to talk to your old man?"

"Moms getting remarried and I was wondering if I could move in with you?"

"Of course you can, there is a flight from LA to New York at seven o'clock I'll get you from the airport"

"Ohmygosh really I'll tell Mom, then I can finally come home"

"I love you Clare bear, see you soon"

"Love ya, later"

I drag my suitcases to the front door, and plop on the couch, looking at the clock, I notice its four o'clock. Mom should be home soon. i fall asleep, at five o'clock the front door opens.

"Clary why are there suitcases at the door" I hear my mom yell

"I'm going to live with dad" I say back "the cab should be here soon" I walk to the front door, my mom is standing there with Luke rubbing her back.

"Is it because of the engagement. . . . . If it is me and Luke don't have to get married" she sniffles. I hate seeing my mom like this so I make up a little white lie.

"No I've been planning this for months" a car honks outside so I give my mom a big hug "I love you" then I give Luke an awkward hug grab my bags and run out the door.

I know I probably I just broke my Moms heart by leaving so abruptly but I couldn't help it I miss Dad and Jon, even if it means having to see the boy who broke me, I'll take the risk .

* * *

Hey everybody don't worry it'll get better, and if anything to say just tell me I'm all for constructive criticism. If anybody who is reading this has Facebook like the page 'we are always and absolutely better together' please Love CAC

R&R


	3. I'm home

disclaimer: lucky Cassandra Clare she owns mortal instruments not me

ok I'm seriously so proud of this story and if anybody likes my writing you should check out my friend Mockingjaybaby's stories they are really good

* * *

I stare at the city lights as I arrive in beautiful New York the homesickness I've been feeling since i moved to LA has finally disappeared, oh New York how I've missed you! Getting off the plane I scan the area for a familiar face, his white blonde hair is slicked back, his black tuxedo is crinkle less, his superiority over all the second class citizens is obvious, he has his chin tilted upward as if trying to look over the crowd even though he is easily tall enough to spot anyone in this mass of people, he spots me and its like the world has gone in slow motion, I run towards him flinging my tiny body into his tall broad frame, I cling onto him tighter then I thought possible, I feel tears spilling down my face.

"I missed you Daddy" I tell his shirt, I feel his chest rumble as he laughs.

"I missed you too Clare now lets go get your luggage" I pull away from him and we walk towards the luggage pick up, I always knew I missed my Dad but I realize now how empty my life was without him.

On the drive home I tell him everything, eventually we pull up to a red brick house with brown shingles and a mossy green door that I called home for thirteen years of my life, a place I never thought I see again in this lifetime at least.

"home sweet home" I whisper, stepping in the uneven gravel, feel the rocks crush under my booted toes, as if in a trance i skip all the way to the porch, I do me and Jon's secret knock on the door and its flung open and I'm pulled into a big warm bear hug, I look up and stare into the sparkling black eyes of my big brother, I grin at him, he pulls me inside.

"damn girl, your short" he grins at me.

"shut up" I slap his arm playfully he drags me up the stairs and shoves me in my room, my suitcases are on the floor, other then that it looks exactly the same as I left it when my mom dragged me to LA, i really should stop blaming my Mom for taking me to LA it was my idea but thats a story for another time. Anyway my room has apple green wall, purple curtains, my desk is still covered in art supplies and pictures, my bed has pink princess blankets that I've had since I was little, i bet if i look close enough on my pillows I'll see tear stains from before i left god my life was such a mess then my dresser has a teddy bear on it that says 'I 3 NY' that I won at a carnival, next to it is a picture frame, of me Simon and Izzy, the memory slips.

. . .

I step outside into the freezing cold weather and I spot a dark figure running towards me and another one joins it

"Clary" I hear my name being screeched, I finally recognize Izzy and Simon as the two figures, I a smile to myself knowing they'll be the first ones to see my twelve birthday.

"Hey guys look what I got for my birthday" I say waving my new camera in their faces "wanna take a picture with me?" Simon shrugs and Izzy nods her head enthusiastically, we've huddle together and I take the picture.

. . .

I flip off my light and fall into bed snuggling into the sense that I'm finally HOME.

Dad says I have to attend school today so here i am standing nervously in the office at Idris high, with my combat boots, skinny jeans, a black tee that says 'YOLO' in big yellow letters and my hair curled and thrown into a ponytail.

"Here's your schedule" says a lady who looks suspiciously like Luke as she hands me a folded piece of paper, I find my way around and eventually it's lunch, I walk to my locker try and unlock it at least half a dozen times when I'm startled by a tap on my shoulder

"may I" A boy asks i nod and move out of the way he unlocks the lock and steps aside

"thanks" I mumble as I throw my stuff in my locker, I turn towards him he's at least a head taller then me with brown hair that covers his forehead, glasses and chocolate brown eyes he has black jeans on and a shirt that says 'I'm in the band'

"I'm Simon" he tells me

"Simon?" I ask

His brows furrow "yes, do you wanna sit with me at lunch?"

"Sure" I wonder if he recognizes me

"Wait what's your name?" He asks as we enter the cafeteria

"Clary Morgesten" I turn and look at him he looks beyond shocked

"Clary, Jesus Christ"

"No it's just Clary" he gives me a big hug

"I thought you died" I laugh at his stupidity his eyes are the size of saucers, I tell him about my life in LA he tells me stupid jokes.

"So Si, where's everyone else?" I ask him

He looks at his tray "umm, well. . . .ya about that, lets just say you were the glue that held us all together, when you left everyone went there separate ways" I look around the cafeteria.

"Alec is always with the seniors, Jon and Jace are either always fighting or ignoring each other, Izzys always with girls and me well I'm either on my own or with my band" he looks at me and then I get an idea.

"Simon, come with me" he looks at me quizzingly, I spot Izzy and she is sitting with the bimbos I once was jealous of. I drag Simon over with me too.

"Hey Iz you got a some geeks behind you" A squeaky voice says I can feel Simon trying to pull away, Isabelle turns and I can see why she hangs out over here she's gorgeous, long black hair, dark eyes, tall and curvy, she looks at Simon.

"who's your friend Simon?" I can tell Simon is feeling awkward.

"you don't remember me Iz?" I ask

"nope" she says popping the p.

I feel arms wrap around me and a head rest on my shoulder and I instantly know its Jon, I can see some of the girls at the table eyes smouldering.

"ya sure bout that Iz?" He asks her She looks in deep thought.

"positive, but should I know her?" I can see her scanning me.

"well she doesn't, see ya later Clare bear" I smile.

"bye Jon" Izzy gasps I look at her.

"Clary" she whispers.

"nice to meet you Iz" I whisper back, she stands up and links our arms I link my other arm with Simons, we walk out of there like the best friends I know we once were and will be again.


	4. First time

disclaimer: sadly I don't own the mortal instruments

* * *

It's amazing that I managed to avoid Jace all day yesterday but I have a feeling I won't be that lucky today. As I step out of Jon's car I feel a thousand pairs of eyes on me, almost more than yesterday, I look down at my shoes as i walk finding them more exciting then the sea of people in front of me, I walk to the front doors and freeze when i feel his gaze, my head snaps up green meets gold and I'm locked in an instant state of déjà vu.

. . .

I push my way through the crowded hall, looking for Jace so I can tell him something because of course we're still kind of friends in seventh grade, I spot his blonde head so I try to run through the mass of people when a foot springs out and my face meets the tiled floor my forehead is aching and I can't seem to muster the strength to pull myself back up everyone's eyes are on me now and the laughter is echoing through the hall my eyes start to sting and I can feel tears slipping from my eyes, but as quick as I fell two strong hands lift me up of the ground back on my feet and as soon as green meets gold it's like we are the last people left on the planet just me and Jace

. . .

I take his appearance in he looks the same but older he's easily six foot now, he's golden and perfect I remember when we were kids I would call him my angel I could laugh at the irony of that now because he's even better looking then I imagined but when I look back at his face and see the smirk playing on his lips and the girl hanging of his hips I take back whatever I said before about him he's an asshat and a player some things never change but I want nothing to do with now unlike how I used to think he'd come running back to me but he won't so i put on my big girl panties and walk away give up before he breaks me again because all that boy is to me is memories that need to be forgotten.

Later on I might realize that walking away wasn't the best idea considering that other than myself Jace is on of the most stubborn people I know, I walk into my first class sitting at the same empty desk I was assigned to yesterday though when I hear someone sit down next to me my heart rate speeds up a few notches, I turn and see who it is my heart stops entirely my glare turns icy

"I didn't quite catch your name when you were checking me out this morning red" he says cockily, phew he doesn't remember me but ugh does he have to be so, just ugh never mind I turn away from him an look at the front of the class I can feel him staring at me he won't talk now but I know he will eventually and when the bell rings I bolt out of class I can almost see my next class when a hand grabs my arm and drags me into a closet he shuts the door and I look down at the floor

"who the hell are you and why won't you speak to me?" he growls

"because you told me never to speak to you again" I whisper I can feel tears roll down my cheek as recognition flashes across his face.

"Clary?" He asks I look up at his face.

"oh shit don't cry" he try's to pull me into a hug but I back away.

"please don't tell me not to cry, please don't say there was a reason why, you don't know what I'm feeling or how much I hurt, the wet spots are from tears on the collar of this shirt, you think I should go on with life, forget about it and be strong but deep down I'm sad, and I don't want to go along, I don't expect you to understand why for no apparent reason I break down and start to cry, my life has changed forever, you see and that is why I'm not acting like the same ole me, so please don't try to act like nothing happened because it changed my life forever, I will never be the same again not today, not tomorrow, but never. The best thing you can do for me is just be there, just like always, my friend my broken heart is hurting bad and it will never mend." before I can see his reaction to my outburst I sprint out of the closet wiping away the tears that tear me apart.

In my next class I take a seat next to Simon and lay my head on the desk facing Simon, talking to Jace was like reopening wounds that never really healed.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Simon asks

"Jace" one word, one syllable and his mouth forms a silent o, he grabs my hand under the table and squeezes it reassuringly, this is what I missed about having friends the constant support no matter how stupid my actions are.

At lunch I get to meet Simons band, Eric, Matt, Kirk and Jordan and Jordan's girlfriend Maia who reminds me of a geeky version of Izzy, Izzy left her clique and is basically sitting on Simons lap looks very out of place here amongst all these geeks.

"Soo..." Says Maia trying to clear the little cloud of awkwardness surrounding this table.

"Clary, Herondale has been looking at you funny all lunch" I know I've caught him staring a few times.

"do you know him?" a million memories flash through my mind and I whisper

"_ _ _ not anymore" Izzy and Simon look at me solemnly. Then Jordan sensing our silent conversation pipes up.

"has anybody thought of a new name for the band?" All the boys and Maia start arguing, I silently thank Jordan. The rest of the day is a blur and I come home to find Jon and his friend Sebastian sprawled out on the couch playing some video game, so I run up to my room and shut the door. I scan my desk for my notepad and when I can't find it I open the drawer and see it lying there but on top of it is a picture of Jace with the corner of the photo burnt off.

. . .

I run home from school in a blind rage, slamming my bedroom door and tearing all the photos off my wall and stopping at one in particular it was taken the day before Izzys pool party me and Jace were having a picnic in the park and he looked so happy he was practically glowing. I tore that picture off the wall and ran downstairs into the kitchen, holding the paper up with my thumb and index finger I set the corner ablaze watching the fire leap across the once perfect photograph I don't realize the burning sensation in my fingers until its too late shaking the photo to stop the burning I scream and drop the photo and hold my finger under cold water, feeling the hot tingling in my go away when it's diminished I slide to the cool tile floor, curl up in a ball and cuddle the burnt photograph to my heart feeling the fat, ugly tears roll down my face.

. . .

That was the first time I cried because of Jace but definitely not the last.

* * *

I'm sorry for making you guys wait for Clace yumminess I'm trying to make some of the flashbacks fluffy but don't you worry good things come to those who do the wave luv ya all keep reading and if anyone has any ideas for the story PM me or review. Questions, comments, concerns, constructive critism well you know where to find me. So until the next chapter later oh and a little rule, guideline thingy for me the. More reviews the quicker I post so press that button right there


	5. Rewind

Disclaimer: I'd don't own TMI

this is the chapter you've all been waiting for.

* * *

I could name a million reasons why I hated LA. And one for why I hate Brooklyn. I'm breathing heavily from a nightmare, of a memory that is to painful to remember but impossible to forget did you know that your past defines you makes you who you are? Well I do but I really wish my past wasn't my past I wish it was somebody else's like I watched it on TV or it was just a dream, I wish I could erase it start anew but I won't be able too I have to live with it, by the angel why is my past so complicated. I stare in the mirror at my emerald eyes that were once so bright so full of life now they're just a burnt out bulb, right now I'm standing in my bathroom it's attached to my room so it's just mine I reach into the cupboard under the sink grabbing my face wash a note flutters out, I bend to retrieve it and my breath catches in my throat, it's the note that ended my life as I knew the note that defines my past.

_Willow tree 4 o'clock_

It says in blue ink that's slightly smudged by tears from reading and re-reading I knew what tree he was talking about and we only met there on emergencies so I knew it wasn't good I just had that gut feeling so I threw it in the cupboard where I carelessly threw all our other notes. The flashback comes but I stop it now is not the time for pain.

At school I arrive at first period right on time and take my seat next to Jace. I open my notebook and start copying down notes off the board, when a folded piece of paper is slid across my notes I open the note and in blue pen it says:

_Willow tree 4 o'clock please_

I stuff the note in my pocket NO WAY, but Jace never says please YES, i hate him, maybe I stop the battle in my head, and finish copying the board. The rest of the day is uneventful and I'm starting to get anxious the bell that signals the end of the day rings and I practically bolt to the front doors

"yo Clary you need a drive?" I hear Jon yell curiosity gets the better of me

"naw I'm gonna walk" I yell back, as soon as his car leaves the parking lot I'm sprinting as fast as my little legs can take me to the park I arrive there right at four o'clock and fifty yards away I see the beautiful weeping willow dangling and swaying slightly in the breeze and underneath it is Jace sitting on the same brown bench we sat on together a million times, he's facing away from me looking at the green expanse of land in front of him my hand itches for a pencil to draw the perfection, but I settle for a crappy picture with my phone I can draw it later I think to myself then I make my way towards the weeping willow and take a seat on the bench next to Jace looking at the view I grew up with nothing but green with skyscrapers in the distance

"I remember your smile" he starts "I remember your laugh, it would brighten my day, I remember your sparkling green eyes and your fiery red hair" he finally looks at me "most of all I remember you! And every time I think of you I wonder what I did wrong" I look him in the eyes.

"it's impossible for me to forget" I say the memory I've been trying o hard to block out hits me like a freight train

. . .

I'm sitting on the bench underneath the weeping willow, I'm in a crummy mood because I just found out my mom is leaving for LA tonight and Jace told me to meet him here, I know something bad happened because nowadays we only meet here on emergencies. I turn my head to the stomping of feet and see Jace coming towards me with a very angry scowl on his face.

"HOW COULD YOU?" He screams at me I take a step back.

"J-J-Jace what's wrong?" I ask quietly

"You _ and . . . . . him god Clary I thought you were better than that" now he's confusing me.

"Jace I—" he cuts me off.

"save it I don't wanna hear your excuses" he turns and walks away I still have no idea what he is talking about then he turns back towards me grabs my chin and crushes his lips to mine, my eyes flutter shut and sparks fly, all to soon he pulls away and looks at me with pleading gold eyes.

"tell me you didn't feel that! Tell me that meant nothing to you!" I am still to shocked to speak. Jace jut kissed me. "Fine, be that way. But I didn't think you'd go as low as Sebastian" he turns again god I'm sick of this.

"JACE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" I scream at him

"Sebastian is telling everyone you kissed him" he screams

"And you believe him" I spit out

"Ya cuz he's my friend" he says calmly

"So I'm not" I choke

"No because after I started dating Aline you never said anything nice to me " he says shocked

"Ya well the feelings mutual" I mutter

"What's that supposed to mean" he asks

"You started ignoring me and treating me like trash so I lost all my respect for you" I shout on the verge of hysterics

"I only dated her to make you jealous" my heart feels like its been cut from my chest

"You could've of chosen any other girl because dating her only made me hate you, you probably didn't notice but she tried her hardest to make my life a living hell" I scream hysterically

"Well you know what Clary I don't care what you think anymore" all our bridges came tumbling down and a wall was built between us

"Good because I lost all reason to be nice to you" I turned and started walking away

"Go run home and cry to your Mommy" that hit me like a slap "and don't ever speak to me again, because I HATE you" with that last line I broke and sprinted home deciding LA is better than Brooklyn and Jace really is a player he played with my heart then broke it.

. . .

I look Jace in the eyes he just stares at me.

"can we restart?" He asks me I nod my head he sticks out his hand.

"hi I'm Jace" he introduces himself I smile and shake his hand.

"hi I'm Clary" I say sniffling our pinkies lock together and just like that we open a blank page.

Should I reintroduce myself my name is Clarissa Morgesten my friends call me Clary, I used to live in LA with my Mom but now I'm back in Brooklyn with my Dad and brother Jonathan, I am fifteen years old my two best friends are Simon and Isabelle, but my bestest friend in the whole entire world is Jace, I had lost a piece of my heart but its now found and I am whole again, they say home is where the heart is and I realize now where ever Jace is, is my home.

* * *

The moment of truth what do you all think but don't go away there is more problems to come ;) tell me what you think should I continue or no?


	6. This is the way it's supposed to be

LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA

Okay so **warning about this chapter there is a little fight. Not physical just a whole lot of venom And cussing. **

keep calm i'll post my next chapter soon!

disclaimer: I don't own the characters

* * *

I'm afraid. Did you know that? Trust leads to giving your heart away, and I know if I give my heart away it will most likely get broken again. My heart has suffered too much pain. If my heart gets broken again I'm afraid their wont be anything left. My phone buzzing awakes me from pity land.

**Hey ~J**

I smile when I see its Jace.

**Hey :) ~C**

I go hop in Jon's car, while he starts the engine I pull out my phone.

**U want a drive? ~J**

Of course he asks that.

**Jon drives me *eye rolling* ~C**

**I'm driving u tomorrow ;) ~J**

"Are you and Jace friends again?" I look up at my brother when he asks it.

"Ya" I say while smiling

"So I don't have to hate him anymore?" He smirks at me.

"Wait, that's the only reason why you hated him?" I ask astonished

"Ya. . . . He made my baby sister leave me" he frowns and looks forward. I can tell he's hiding something but I don't press for more. So I wasn't the only reason why our little group of friends split up. Suddenly I don't feel like texting Jace back. I get out of the car and walkover to Simon. Not before getting stopped.

"I heard you were back you slut" I spin around and meet face to face with the girl who ruined my life.

"Well it looks like some things never change" I say. I'm not afraid of Aline anymore there were much worse girls in LA.

"You stole my man you ho" she shrieks

"Really Aline, who's your man this time?" I say while rolling my eyes

"Jace is mine you whore he'll always choose me over you" she says

"Wow looks like you learned a new word" I slow clap for her. "Or do you only know words that describe you" I state calmly. She so red it looks like her head might fall off. I turn and walk away "oh and Aline. Your face is the same colour as the lipstick on your neck" her face becomes as white as paper and she rubs her neck. I start walking towards Izzy and Simon their mouths are slack and their eyebrows reach the sky. I finally reach them.

"Umm hey guys" I say Izzy snaps out of her trance.

"By the angel. Who are you? and what did you do with Clary?" She asks me. I smile at her. My reply is cut short by someone calling my name. I turn and see Jace jogging up the stairs to me. My heart flutters involuntary in my chest. When he arrives at the top he pulls me into a hug, and I can't help but feel this is how it's supposed to be.

"Uh Fray I think you forgot to tell us something" I hear Simon say so I reluctantly pull away from Jace and shrug at them. Izzy's staring at her step brother in shock.

"Oh sweet naive rat face, were just friends" Jace says while smirking "unlike you and Iz" now Simons as red as a tomato and Izzy's whacking Jace upside the head. I feel like I've missed so much, yet nothing at all.

Lunch time comes and I sit down with Jace, Izzy and Simon. We talk about everything that means nothing, and nothing that means everything. We laugh, we joke around but none of us shed a single tear. Eventually a tall, sparkly, Asian guy slides into our table.

"Hello lovelies" he scans me up and down. "Who might this cute, little, red head be?" My eyes narrow at him. I AM NOT A CUTE, LITTLE, RED HEAD!

"Clary Morgesten" I state. He looks at me again.

"So you are Johnny's little sister" I raise my eyebrows at him and hear Jace chuckle beside me. I whirl at Jace and as soon as I do Jace bellows with laughter. I turn back towards the other guy and see why Jace is laughing. Behind the sparkly guy is Jon looking as if he's about to strangle the guy so I start laughing too. Clutching my stomach because it hurts so much. The guy coughs to get our attention and I look up at him.

"Anyway I'm the Magnificent Magnus Bane" and then he stalks away almost bumping into a fuming Jon.

"Hate — that — kid" Jon mumbles into his food. Me and Jace start laughing again. This is my life. My crazy beautiful life.

*after school*

"omygosh Clary I'm throwing a party in two weeks!" Izzy screams into my ear apparently Isabelle Lightwood and Magnus Bane who I found out is dating Alec throw THE best party's "and we are going shopping!" She squeals again I shake my head the last time I went shopping with Izzy was a disaster.

"I have enough clothes Izzy" I stare her in the eyes.

"you can't get out of this one Clary" I sigh knowing I will. Otherwise I'll have to suffer the wrath of Izzy if I don't. YAY.

* * *

Well everybody knows what happens at Izzys parties but a Izzy and Magnus party well pray for Clary. R&R love you all! Smiles and hugs :D


	7. Two can play that game

hey it's me again and can you do me a favour and read GracieAE's story she new in the fanficing world so ya basically.

Disclaimer: I don't own TMI no matter how much I wish I do!

oh and by the way the song that's in this chapter is **"What Hurts The Most" by Rascal Flatts**

* * *

Did I mention how shopping with Izzy is disastrous. Well it is. We are wandering around the mall and my feet are killing me. The party is an week, I really don't like party's very much.

I walk into the cafeteria, seeing nobody here. So I make my way over to Maia and the rest of Simon's band.

"Hey guys" I say as I slide onto the bench next to Kurt. Maia looks ATMs and her eyes darken.

"Your not allowed to sit with us" she snarls at me.

"Why not?" I ask.

"Cause your friends with the Lightwoods" she says with a duh tone.

"So is Simon" I snap at her.

"He's different" she mumbles.

"Oh yeah, how?" She just looks at me. Then Jordan whispers something in her ear.

"Fine, whatever" she says as she rolls her eyes.

I don't understand what that was about. She didn't act like she hated Izzy, and I see her talking to Alec every once and a while. Then it dawns on me.

"What the hell do you want Herondale" I hear Maia growl. I look up and see her looking at me. No wait behind me. I swivel around, and see Jace standing there. Looking calmly at Maia with a smirk on his face.

"Nice to see you too, Roberts" he says emphasis on her last name. She smashes her fists on the table. Standing up, an Alec worthy scowl on her face. Jordan is next to her scrambling to calm her down. But she won't budge. Somehow Jace has managed to piss her off.

"Still hanging with the geeks, are we, wolfy?" He asks. She looks like she might actually break out in claws and fangs to attack him. She's in some weird stance, and then I remember her.

. . .

I step into the parking lot outside the school and scan the area for my Moms van. When I see a crowd of people forming by the bleachers. So I run over looking to see what it's all about.

The second I reach the crowd. I shimmy my way to the front, hearing no protests. The second I reach the front I stop in my tracks. There are two girls. One with dark skin and brown hair who I recognize as Maia. The other with sun-kissed skin and black hair who I know as Aline. They re both a year older than me. It seems they're having an argument. So I tune in.

"He is so mine" Aline says.

"Na ah he says he loves me" Maia replies. Of course they're fighting over a boy.

"We'll he loves me more" Aline says while turning red. Now Maia has this stance that looks like a wolf about to pounce.

"Liar!" She screams while she flings herself at Aline.

. . .

I get up from the table.

"You're an asshole!" Maia shrieks at Jace. He just smiles at her.

"I know you you like my asshole" he says while winking, so I grab his arm and pull him outside. I raise my eyebrows at him, considering I can't just lift one. Jace notices that, so he raises an eyebrow at me in a mocking fashion.

"Jace—" I start. But I'm cut off by him.

"Don't worry about it it's just fun to make her angry" he says while smirking.

"You're an asshat, you know that right?" I ask.

* * *

I step out of Alec's car with Izzy in tow. Her house is definitely bigger than I remember. We walk down the winding corridor. Once we finally reach her room. She goes into her bathroom, and I realize that I have to go to the bathroom.

"Be right back Iz" I scream as I walk out of her room into the blood red hallways. I walk to where I know the bathroom is but freeze when I hear the soft, sweet, lulling piano being played. Like I'm being hypnotized I stand in the doorway and watch Jace pour his soul into the piano.

"I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house

That don't bother me

I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out

I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while

Even though going on with you gone still upsets me

There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok

But that's not what gets me

What hurts the most

Was being so close

And having so much to say

And watching you walk away

And never knowing

What could have been

And not seeing that loving you

Is what I was tryin' to do

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go

But I'm doin' It

It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone

Still Harder

Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret

But I know if I could do it over

I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart

That I left unspoken

What hurts the most

Is being so close

And having so much to say

And watching you walk away

And never knowing

What could have been

And not seeing that loving you

Is what I was trying to do

What hurts the most

Is being so close

And having so much to say

And watching you walk away

And never knowing

What could have been

And not seeing that loving you

Is what I was trying to do

Not seeing that loving you

That's what I was trying to do"

I wipe away the falling tears and sprint back to Izzy's room. I was I love with him my whole life, and never once did I think he returned those feelings. I brush the thought away no point in dwelling. Maybe at the party he'll tell me or something.

Tonight is the party and I'm so not excited.

"Go shower" Izzy says "I can't do your hair when it's dry"

So I listen and take a quick shower. When I come out Izzy sits me down and prettifies me.

As soon as she's done I stare at the goddess staring back at me. My fiery red hair has been tamed with a curling iron. My emerald green eyes pop with the smokey eye effect. She throws a dress at me and motions for me to put it on. I do as told. It's a black tube dress that goes to mid thigh, and seems to make my tiny frame look like it has curves. I shrug at it I've worn worse. I put on a pair of black flats.

Izzy finishes her makeup. Her brown eyes are outlined with charcoal. Her lips look as red as blood, and her drees is shorter than mine. With thin spaghetti straps and a V-neck. With black boots that have huge heels.

"You look amazing" I say to her. She rolls her eyes.

"We look amazing" she says.

We walk to the area where the party is and I stop before I enter. Standing right in my line of vision is Jace. Sucking face with some blonde slut. He stops and as if feeling my gaze looks at me and winks, and resumes what he was doing earlier.

Okay if that's how you want to go, two can play that game Jace Herondale .

* * *

Ooh cliffy any who tell me what you think.


	8. One step forward and two steps back

**Re-read this chapter I edited it :) **

: I don't own TMI

: I don't own not meant to be by theory of a deadman

: I don't own how to save a life by the fray

ya so basically there is some karaoke in this one I hope you like. Oh and sorry ahead of time if you don't think I used your idea. I've used everyone's idea in a way. For inspiration to continue. Out of all my stories Photograph is by far my favourite.

* * *

CPOV

Okay if that's how you want to go, two can play that game Jace Herondale.

I strut into the room like I own the place. I feel more confident then I've ever felt before. I am so over Jace. He's over me too as it seems. I scan the room looking for the perfect someone. When I spot him sitting by the bar doing shots with the bartender.

Sebastian.

I make my way over to mister dark and dangerous. A seductive smile easing its way onto my lips because I know he will be an easy target. Dammit now I sound like Jace. Anyway back to Sebastian. His back is turned to me. Oh how I don't want to do this. A picture of Jace flits through my mind. No were just friends. Aren't we?

"Hey Seb" I say while hopping onto the barstool. He smiles coolly at me.

"Clary right?"

"That's me"

"I don't know where Jon is if that's who you're here for"

"I was actually looking for you" he seems to perk up a bit.

"You're a bit young"

"Soooooo" I say leaning towards him. "When has that ever stopped you" he smirks and pulls my chair closer to his.

He whispers something in my ear but I'm not paying attention. I'm staring at the golden boy across the room. His glares usually look as if they can kill. But this one looks like he might kill you. Go to hell then kill you again. I throw a wink at him. Smiling coyly I turn back towards Seb. Who's gesturing towards the dance floor. I just nod because if I open my mouth I might regret it.

Seb drags me to the dance floor. I'm not much of a dancer so I stumble a couple times. Everyone in the sweaty mass of hormonal teenagers seem to be grinding against each other. I swallow the rising bile in my throat. This isn't my thing but I go with the flow. Which I also hate. Following patterns of un-original people, not my thing. It feels like forever but a loud booming noise echoes through the room,

and then Izzys voice. Everybody looks up.

"We are going to do karaoke" she says into the microphone. I mentally groan. No. People go up picking another person to go after them. Nobody chickens out.

"Clary" the person at the mic calls me up. He's that kid in my English class. Oh shit. I stroll up to the stage. Looking nervously at Iz as I walk by. The music starts and the lyrics show up on the screen.

"It's never enough to say I'm sorry

It's never enough to say I care

But I'm caught between what you wanted from me

And knowing if I give that to you I might just disappear

Nobody wins when everyone's losing

It's like one step forward and two steps back

No matter what I do you're always mad

And I, I can't change your mind

It's like trying to turn around on a one way street

I can't give you what you want

And it's killing me and I, I'm starting to see

Maybe we're not meant to be

It's never enough to say I love you

No, it's never enough to say I try

It's hard to believe that there's no way out for you and me

And it seems to be the story of our life

Nobody wins when everyone's losing

It's like one step forward and two steps back

No matter what I do you're always mad

And I, I can't change your mind

It's like trying to turn around on a one way street

I can't give you what you want

And it's killing me and I, I'm starting to see

Maybe we're not meant to be

There's still time to turn this around

Should we be building this up

Instead of tearing it down

But I keep thinking maybe it's too late

It's like one step forward and two steps back

No matter what I do you're always mad

And I, I can't change your mind

It's like trying to turn around on a one way street

I can't give you what you want

And it's killing me and I, I finally see

Baby, we're not meant to be

It's like one step forward and two steps back

No matter what I do you're always mad

And I'm, baby I'm sorry to see

Maybe we're not meant to be"

In a way that song describes me and Jace. Always one step forward and two steps back.

I call Magnus up and he sings some random Ke$ha song about glitter.

I'm about to hear who he calls up when a rough hand drags me into the closet.

"Hey babe" a scratchy voice whispers in my ear. Oh shit Sebastian. I guess I led him on more than I intended. He spins me around so I face him and presses me against the wall. I try and hold in my gasp of pain.

"You looked so sexy up there" he says huskily. I shiver with fear. He presses me harder against the wall.

"Ow you're hurting me" I say. Then he smashes his lips to mine forcefully. I'm standing there in shock. When the realization sets in. I push, shove, kick and scratch but he won't move. I whimper. He pulls away for breath so I do anything I can to get away. I slap him. Hard.

Stumbling out of the closet I make my way into the mass of people. As long as I can get away from that monster. I scan the crowd for anyone I know but it seems they all disappeared. When I see why. Jace onstage.

"Step one, you say, "We need to talk"

He walks, you say, "Sit down, it's just a talk"

He smiles politely back at you

You stare politely right on through

Some sort of window to your right

As he goes left and you stay right

Between the lines of fear and blame

You begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

Let him know that you know best

'Cause after all, you do know best

Try to slip past his defense

Without granting innocence

Lay down a list of what is wrong

The things you've told him all along

And pray to God he hears you

And pray to God he hears you

And where did I go wrong? I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

As he begins to raise his voice

You lower yours and grant him one last choice

Drive until you lose the road

Or break with the ones you've followed

He will do one of two things

He will admit to everything

Or he'll say he's just not the same

And you'll begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

How to save a life

How to save a life

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

How to save a life

How to save a life"

He bows cockily. Winking at girls who literally swoon. Ugh you have to be joking. But as I think more of lyrics I think could he have be speaking to me?

I push my way to the bar and hop on a stool, and order a Coke. I tap lightly on the counter top a sip my Coke while staring at all the dancers. I feel a light jab at my shoulder, and whirl around to snap at Sebastian. Only it isn't him it's Jace. My breath catches and he must notice because he smirks.

"Oh I see I've rendered the great Clary Fray speechless with my stunningly good looks" I resist the urge to stab his big ego with a pin.

"What do you want?" I growl.

"I just wanted to talk" he says nodding his head towards the balcony doors on the opposite side of the room.

"No" I say and turn around. Warm hands grip my waist then I'm lifted of the chair dangling like a foot off the ground. I try to kick as he's walking towards the balcony. It doesn't work. Where is Izzy when I need her? I stop struggling and he puts me outside on the balcony.

"What—" I say but I'm cut off. He presses his lips gently to mine while he grips my waist. I feel like I'm melting under his touch. He's a lot nicer than Sebastian, and I've wanted this for so long. Problem is this is wrong. It's all wrong. He's drunk. I place my tiny hands on his muscular chest, and push him away with all the force I can muster. Even though my knees are weak, and there's butterflies fluttering through my veins. He stumbles back a questioning look in his eyes.

"We're just friends" I say to him but mainly to convince myself.

"I want to be more than friends" he whines.

"No"

"Come on Clary I know you want me"

"No Jace you're drunk"

"I'm perfectly sober" he complains.

"No" I say "you're not, you can go play another girl . . . . Because I'm not that type of girl and if that's who you think I am then we're not friends at all" I just ended something that was never meant to be.

Then I run back through the sweaty mass of and up to Izzy's bedroom. Luckily nobody's in here. I collapse onto her bed in a fit of sobs, and this time no tears come.

Why did I have to come back?

Why couldn't I have left these people as a bunch of old photographs?

JPOV

I'm not that drunk. But as I watch her run away again because of me again I can't help but feeling I'm drunker then I thought. No matter how drunk I am I'm not going to let her go again. Not this time. I push my way through the crowd but I'm not fast enough. She's getting away.

It feels as if everyone's against me. Like I'm running a race impossible to win. I break through the mob and leap up the stairs taking two at a time. No matter how mean we are to each other I'm not letting her go. I'll burn down the world to get to her. I love her.

I bang on Izzy's door hearing the chocked sobs on the other side. I lean my forehead against the cool wood.

"Clary" I whisper. The crying has stopped and I hear shuffling. I think she might open the door when I hear a voice barely a whisper.

"Jace"

"Open the door" I whisper again. "Please" I add as an after thought.

"Why?" She whispers again.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" I whisper. I hear a click and realize she's unlocked the door. So I twist the knob and the door swings open. I lock the door behind me.

"Why'd you do that?" A voice asks.

CPOV

"Why'd you do that?" I ask after he locks the door. He looks up smirk on his face and take a step towards me. I take one back. His smirk grows if that's even possible. That's when I realize I'm standing right at the foot of the bed.

"So eager miss Fray" I scowl at him. He takes another step toward me. I stay where I am, feet planted in the fluffy carpet. The tips of our toes are touching now. I gulp and look into his golden irises. Not feeling one bit scared like I was with Sebastian.

My heart is pounding and butterflies are fluttering painfully in my stomach. He dips his head and my lips meet his halfway. My eyes flutter shut and I entangle my arms around his neck playing with his soft golden locks. His arms wrap around my waist and he pulls me flush against him.

I feel as if a missing puzzle piece has been found. Maybe this is how it's supposed to be. I pull back for air. Green meets gold.

"I love you" he whispers. My heart stops. He. Loves. Me. The puzzles complete. It's like everything's fallen into place. He kisses me again this time more passionately then before. My knees grow weak and I fall to the bed.

Then the door is flung open and Jace and I spring apart. Izzy is standing there with her hands on her hips and grinning like a mad woman.

"Finally!" She exclaims.

* * *

Hope you all like it and thank you all for those ideas I got my inspiration for this chapter for them. Review please it would mean a lot to me this chapter took like forever. Give yourself a pat on the back if you sent me an idea in. Hope you liked the Karaoke part. Love you ~CAC


	9. Omygosh

**Listen up re-read my last chapter I added onto it or else for the next chapter you'll be really friken confused Kay ~CAC**

**also check out my blog (link in my profile) for a sneak peak of the next chapter.**


	10. Mini paradise

**Hey everyone okay listen up if you haven't reread chapter 8 I suggest you do so otherwise you will be confused. Sorry it took so long to write changed s my plans so I changed it completely. I apologize for it being so short ahead of time. Don't worry next chapter will be longer/better I hope.**

**disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters just the plot. :)**

* * *

"Finally!" She exclaims.

Then from behind her Magnus, Alec and Simon emerge. Izzy and Magnus are basically hoping up and down with joy. Alec just looks awkward, and Simon the little devil is trying to hide his lock picking kit.

"Clary darling" I snap my attention back to Magnus "you look like shit"

"Love ya too Maggie" I snap.

"Oh Clare-bear don't worry he's just jealous of your sex hair" Jace says while smirking at Magnus. Magnus frowns.

"You did not just go there Herondale" Magnus snaps.

"Are we on a last name basis now I really do think we've moved past that"

"So you do like being called Sunshine better"

"Oh I really love being called sunshine but personally I think it suits grumpy over there much better" Jace says while pointing at a scowling Alec. Who if its possible scowl only deepens.

"Boys, boys as much as I love this little love fest we have people to kick out of our house" Izzy states calmly.

"Right" somebody says and we all make our way downstairs.

"Get out" Izzy yells. Nobody even looks at her.

"The mic" I say pointing at the karaoke machine.

"See I knew I liked you for a reason" Izzy yells at me over the pounding music. I have no idea how she runs so fast in those heels but next thing you know people are piling out the door as she yells at them tho scram. We spend the next two and a half hours cleaning up the house till its Lightwood spotless.

"Let's watch a movie" Izzy exclaims.

"Sure" we all say. So we all cram into the living room where Simon sits on his own and Magnus, Alec and Izzy cuddle up on the couch. Jace sits on the love seat and beckons me over.

"Come on Clare I don't bite" he smirks. I walk over to him and sit down on the plush couch. He leans over and whispers in my ear his breath tickling my neck. "Unless you want me to of course" he winks and I roll my eyes. I pull my legs up and lean on his shoulder. His strong arm wraps protectively around me. I let the warmth of sleep take hold of me.

All of this has been to much drama for me. I'm mentally exhausted. Yet lying here in Jace's arms I think all of everything might have been worth it.

The next day Jace and I decide to wander around town. With nothing but silence and Jace's soft breaths as he walks beside me I feel oddly safe.

We buy ice cream and we kiss. A lot. When a phone ringing halts our mini paradise.

"Hello" I say.

"Hey Clary baby" a female voice says.

"Mom?" I ask.

"Ya it's me I just called to say I sent you a wedding invite"

* * *

**ooh cliffy sort of. I won't post the next chapter until I have 12 more reviews so that means 60 reviews :) not to be mean or anything it's just I need motivation and your reviews motivate me. Review please ~CAC**


	11. Aoo

Hey guys just remember I won't post the next chapter until I have 60 reviews. :) so review if you want the next chapter.


	12. Two shadows now

Okay I hope you like this chapter

warning:random musical outbursts

disclaimer: I just own the story

i also got more reviews then I was asking for so like I promised here is the next chapter.

* * *

A wedding invite? I numbly end the call I was so caught up in my new life that I actually forgot the reason I came here in the first place. My moms wedding.

"Um Jace we'll have to call it a day" I say.

"Why? Who just called" he asks looking concerned.

"Nobody" I say trying to convince myself.

"If it was nobody why not stay here with somebody" he takes a step towards me. So that he is now towering above me.

"I have to go home" I say and dart out of his reach. He grabs my wrist and spins me around.

"Stay" he pleads.

"I have to get home?" It sounds more like a question. He dips in for a kiss and I weave my fingers in his messy golden locks.

"Stay" he whispers before our lips meet. Our lips dance in a battle for dominance. I pull away for air and he rests his forehead on mine.

"Walk me home" I inform him. He nods his head and entwines our fingers together and we walk down the empty streets to my home. Some song comes to my mind and for no apparent reason I feel the need to belt out the lyrics. Jace starts making guitar noises and it feels amazing because we're here together. Not giving a damn at who looks at us funny or questions our motives.

"I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone"

_I'm not alone anymore._

"I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
When the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone"

_I've been repaired._

"I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me  
'til then I walk alone"

_He has found me._

"Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone"

_There used to be a wall between us._

"Read between the lines  
What's fucked up when everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone"

_I'm alive again._

"I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me  
'til then I walk alone"

_There is two shadows now._

"Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, ah-ah

I walk alone  
I walk a...

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
When the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me  
'til then I walk alone..."

I finish singing and peck Jace on the lips then run inside. Smiling because I'm beyond happy. Then I remember why I came home in the first place and my smile fades like a eraser, erasing pencil lines.

I head to my room and open my laptop. A pinging alerts me to a new message.

It says that a wedding is coming up and I'm invited, its also next week! Wait have they been engaged longer than I thought? Was Luke the reason for my parents divorce?

A note at the bottom says I have to come alone. No way I'm so bringing friends. I feel like a very rebellious teenager for no reason now.

Taki's for dinner ~C

I text everyone.

Sure babe ;) ~J

Jace texts back instantly.

Yay ok ~I

Sweet ~S

Can't wait darlin ~M

Fine ~A

Is 7 ok? ~C

Course ~I

Si says ok 2 ~I

Wait Izzy and Simon are together since when?

Why wouldn't it ~J

Alec and I will be there ~A

Alec you're talking in first person again ~J

Shut up Jacey ~M

Jacey really LMAO ~C

Simon and Isabelle are leaving this duel now ~S

Yes we r ~I

Jacey really :/ ~J

Since Sizzy has signed out Malec is bailing now c u ltr Clace ~M

Malec? ~A

Clace? ~C

Ha I love how nobody questions Sizzy :D ~J

I think those couple names are very creative on my part ~M

My stomach growls so I climb into the kitchen and grab a cheese string and walk back out. Of course I walk into a wall. Then I realize its Jon.

"Heyyy Clarryy" Jon slurs. Oh great he's drunk. "This is Ssss. . ." He points at the girl with him trying to remember her name by the looks of it.

"Mady" she says sticking out her hand and laughing when I don't shake it. Then they start making out. Right in front of me. Ugh you would think either of them would have a little bit of dignity.

So I shove them out of the way and they both land on their asses. Of course they start laughing again. So I stomp my way to the stairs and remember something.

"Moms getting married" I yell over my shoulder. I hope that gets through his drunken haze.

"So Clare what's up?" Izzy asks when I arrive at Taki's. everybody is here except Jace. I wonder where he could be. "You know you can sit right?" I laugh at my idiocy I probably looked really weird just standing here. Then I'm spun around and my lips become locked with another pair. I relax when I realize its Jace. It feels as if we're the last people on this earth. Of course Izzy ruins it.

"Ugh PDA" Izzy exclaims and Jace and I break apart.

"Hey Clare" Jace smirks at me.

"Hello to you too" I grin up at him.

Kaelie comes and takes our orders while basically shoving her chest in Jace's face. But he's not paying attention he's so preoccupied with me. Once I get my pancakes I decide to break the news.

"I have to go back to L.A" I say. And at the exact same time everyone exclaims "what" except Jace. His eyes are locked with mine looking, almost sad.

"When?" Simon asks.

"Next week" I answer.

"You can't leave" Magnus tells me. Kaelie as if sensing Jace's mood comes back and flirts with him. I'm expecting him to ignore her again, but he doesn't he flirts back. I feel a weight land on my chest and my walls come back up.

"It's only for my moms wedding" I stand up. "But now I don't want to come back" I glance back at Jace then walk out of the restaurant.

I can hear my name being called but I keep walking. I fell for him again and he only broke my heart again. Maybe he isn't worth it, I'll never give my heart away again.

I fling the door to my house open. Jon is standing there, he looks sober. He probably wasn't as drunk as he acted. When he sees me he opens his arms and I run into them. Everything falls down and I fall apart sobbing into his chest. He doesn't ask, I think he knows. He just holds me letting me cry when there's a knock at the door. He sits me on the couch then goes to answer the door.

"What do you want Jace?" I can hear Jon growl.

"Is Clary here?" Jace asks.

"So it was you" Jon speaks again.

"What was?" I can almost picture Jace's confused face.

"You broke her heart not once, but twice" Jon replies.

"Wha—" Jace's confusion is cut of by a smacking sound. I look up off the couch and see Jon's fists into tight balls, and a bruise forming on Jace's jaw. I leap off the couch and grab Jon's hand before he punches Jace again.

"Come on Jon he's not worth it" I say loud enough for Jace to hear. Jon relaxes then walks back to the living room leaving me alone with Jace. "Good bye Jace have a happy life" and then I close the door curling into a ball and rocking back and forth tears streaming down my face.

This green dress I wear makes me look different, not myself, Izzy bought it for me. I look like my mom. But my moms wearing white and walking down an aisle. I'm wearing green and sitting on the sidelines. With my brother, from onlookers we probably looked like lovers. We may be siblings but we are nothing alike at all.

My mom and Luke say there "I do's" and everyone gets up to mingle. People compliment me and Jon then go and congratulate my mom.

"Congratulations you guys" I exclaim and hug my mom. I take a step back when she doesn't hug me back.

"Jonathan you've grown" my mom points out completely ignoring me.

"Hello Jocelyn" Jon gives her the cold shoulder treating her the way she's treating me.

"This is—" Jon cuts her off.

"Luke I know" now Jon is glaring at both of them now.

"Oh right the invitation" Mom says.

"No"

"Then how?" Mom asks.

"Just because I was young doesn't mean I don't remember all the times he came over" Mom pales. What is Jon talking about? "Just cause Dad didn't notice doesn't mean I didn't" I look at my Mom was she cheating on Dad the whole time. "Congrats Mom have a good life" and then Jon is pulling me away, towards the dance floor. I glance back at Mom and she doesn't seem fazed by Jon's speech.

We sit down at the tables and watch the couples dancing softly across the dance floor. Mom looks happy, she doesn't want me anymore. I can't go back to New York because Jace is there. I don't know what to do.

"Want to tell me what happened the other night" Jon says to me.

"We broke up"

"I'm pretty sure there's more" he tells me.

"He started flirting with another girl right in front of me"

"He'll always be a player little sis" then Jon gets up and joins the dancing crowd. Maybe I can't change Jace.

And that's when the hall doors burst open. A group of dark figures shuffle in, it's more like a strut though from where I'm standing they all look pretty confident.

That's when they come towards me.

* * *

mwah ha ha I hope you liked and its sort of cliffs again oh damn. R&R I love you all.

~CAC


	13. Unbreakable

**sorry I haven't posted in forever I guess I just lost inspiration.**

**i don't own TMI or Unbreakable by Westlife**

In the front theirs a girl and a boy. The girl is tall, has long black hair. Dark eyes surrounded by dark makeup. Her lips are red, dark red. Her dress is a long, silky, red dress. Her heels are black boots, the heel about seven inches. This should make her look skanky, but it only gives her class. Next to her is a lanky boy with dark hair. Glasses covering his chocolate brown eyes, and a red bow tie, he's the definition of nerd. They sway onto the dance floor, looking like one-being.

Behind them is a couple of guys holding hands. One is covered in sparkles. The other in only black. Both dark hair. The sparkly one has spiked hair and green cat eyes. His boyfriend has black hair and the brightest blue eyes. The blue eyed boy is the same height as the couple before, with a broader build. The other one is taller, not too broad, but not lanky at all. They swoosh over to the bar.

The last is a boy. Golden hair mussed to perfection. Golden eyes piercing mine. He's tall but not as tall as the sparkly one. He's built the way a statue is, perfectly chiseled. His suit has an emerald green tie that matches my dress perfectly. And when he steps in front of me I can't help but think my heart might break my rib cage.

_Took my hand_

_Touched my heart_

_Held me close_

_You were always there_

I stand up on wobbly knees and look up at him. I know people are looking at us but it feels like we're the only people in the room. A warm feeling envelopes my hand, I look down and realize our right hands are entwined.

"I'm sorry" he says our eyes locking. I can tell he's apologizing for everything that went wrong between us.

_By my side_

_Night and day_

_Through it all_

_Maybe come what may_

"I'm sorry" I apologize. "We're young bound for a broken heart . . . . Lets make this forever?" He smiles at me and pulls me onto the dance floor where we dance to our song.

_Swept away on a wave of emotion_

_Overcaught in the eye of the storm_

_And whenever you smile_

_I can hardly believe that you're mine_

_Believe that you're mine_

He holds me close as we become one. Swaying slowly to the music. Maybe letting him go was the stupidest thing I've ever done but holding on is the best thing I've ever done.

_This love is unbreakable_

_It's unmistakable_

_And each time I look in your eyes_

_I know why_

_This love is untouchable_

_I feel that my heart just can't deny_

_Each time I look in your eyes_

_Oh baby, I know why_

_This love is unbreakable_

Everyone is looking at us but for once the stares don't bug me because I know. They are not looking at him or me. They are looking at us as one being. Hearts clasped together for all to see.

_Shared the laughter_

_Shared the tears_

_We both know_

_We'll go on from here_

I lift my head from his chest just enough to see the content look covering his features. No matter how many times we've split apart. No matter how many times we've made up. I feel like this time is forever.

_Cause together we are strong_

_In my arms_

_That's where you belong_

We are stronger now than we were before. Here in his arms is where I belong no doubt about it. It's where I belong, I've always belonged her. Always.

_I've been touched by the hands of an angel_

_I've been blessed by the power of love_

_And whenever you smile_

_I can hardly believe that you're mine_

He's my angel, sent from heaven. He's always been mine I've just been too stubborn to realize it. I'm in love and there is nothing that can break us apart now.

_This love is unbreakable_

_It's unmistakable_

_Each time I look in your eyes_

_I know why_

_This love is untouchable_

_I feel that my heart just can't deny_

_Each time you whisper my name_

_Oh baby, I know why_

Not miles. Not parents. Not skanky waitresses. No . . . This time I'm not letting go.

_This love is unbreakable_

_Through fire and flame_

_When all this is over_

_Our love still remains_

We've been through so much. We can't let go now. Not when we're stronger than before.

_This love is unbreakable_

_It's unmistakable_

_And each time I look in your eyes_

_I know why_

_This love is untouchable_

_I feel that my heart just can't deny_

_Each time you whisper my name_

_Oh baby, I know why_

_Cause each time I look in your eyes_

_Oh baby, I know why_

I look up and when our eyes meet our lips lock. This isn't like our other kisses. It's full of passion, slow and passionate. Yet, it make my head spin all the same.

_This love is unbreakable_

We pull apart still not noticing our audience.

"Lets get this party started" a voice I recognize as Izzy shouts. Then theirs music blaring and old people shuffling around awkwardly.

"Come on" he grabs my hand and pulls me over to a barstool by Alec and Magnus. I slide next to Magnus and Jace pulls up next to me. We all spin around so our backs are leaning on the bar. A moping Simon comes over to us.

"What's got your panties in a twist Sheldon" Magnus asks and Simon glares at him then nods his head at Izzy dancing with another guy.

"Go knock that son of a bitch brains out" Jace exclaims.

"Si, Izzy's always like this you know that" I say quietly to him.

"Ya it's just that we're finally official and—" he trails off. I know what he means he finally asked her out now she's throwing herself at other guys.

"He speaks!" Jace exclaims.

"Ya it just came to me now" Simon says sarcastically.

"Good now you can graduate kindergarten" Jace says. "Our little Simons growing up" he pretends to wipe a tear away.

"Congratulations Stanley now we don't have to be friends with kindergartens" he says. "That is not counting Clary of course" he adds as an afterthought.

"Hey" I say defensively I resist the urge to cross my arms and stomp my feet. I settle for punching his shoulder.

"Damn girl you've got quite the hit" he says rubbing his arm.

"She does doesn't she?" A voice from behind us says. I freeze I know that voice. Noticing my rigidness Jace grabs my hand. And we spin around. On the other side of the bar is Izzy with a boy, that sends chills down my spine.

"Why are you here?" I snarl.

"Feisty aren't we and I was invited here short straw" he smirks at me.

"Do you two know each other?" Izzy interrupts. He's not listening though he walks until he's standing behind me I swivel around.

"Let me ask you one more time, why are you here?" He smiles at me not answering. Then starts to lean in, I lean back. Jace grabs the collar of his shirt and pulls him off me.

"Dude you were dancing with my sister now you're flirting with my girl . . . Give me one reason not to smash your face in" Jace snarls. But I'm not listening all I hear is my girl. His girl. His girl. His girl. I like how that sounds.

"Ask Clary"

"What the hell do you want Dru?" I ask again.

"You" he says. "And where'd you pick this one up" he looks Jace up and down.

"Why do you even bother any more Dru you're the one who cheated on me"

"Before you get your boy toy to go phsyco bitch on my ass let me introduce myself" I glare at him. "Dru Blake—" but before he finishes his sentence he's out cold, a bruise blossoming on his face.

I grab Jace's hand and pull him out of the crowd forming around Dru. We make our way as fast as we can to the door, and if it wasn't for Jace still pulling me I would've froze on the spot. "I told you we shouldn't have invited her" I can here my Mom say.

We eventually get outside and I hunch over and try to get air into my lungs. I'm not tired from exertion I'm tired from the emotional workout.

"You okay?" I hear Jace ask. I look up and smile at him but one thing is bugging me.

"Why'd you punch him?" I ask.

"He was flirting with you" I know it's more than that, I can tell he's lying but I don't press for more. "We parked over here" he leads me over to a red convertible type thing. I eye him and the car wondering how they all could've fit in that. "Don't ask" he says reading my mind.

I stare at the ceiling of my hotel room. It's awfully dull, white with cracks spidering around like veins. It's been through so much, leaks, cracks, banging, and it still stands strong.

Why can't I be like that? Why do I have to be so god damned weak? Always fleeing from the slightest disturbance, ugh I hate it. A text tells me to come to the lobby. So having nothing better to do I obey.

Dinner is silent and the tension is thick. Nobody talks of the wedding, nobody talks at all. It's like we're trying to forget something that'll come up eventually, but the one thing that I can't stop thinking about is . . .

Why did Jace punch Dru?

**ooh I wonder. Tell me why you think Jace punched Dru review, review, review. Pretty please. Give me ideas, songs, Inspiration, encouraging words, critism, anything just please review!**


	14. Read

Oh my god. Can you believe this? Can you believe any of this? It's like trudging through snow while your lying in sand. It's distress in the sweetest of forms.

And oh how I've fooled you tricked you into believing I'm a story. To be honest I'm only the beginning. Only inspiration at its finest.

Okay so I've been pending some ideas of late and I'm not sure what to do about them. I need your opinion. Tell me which story should I finish first?

_Back from the dead_

_Life without Morphling _

_Just another girl next door_

_Photograph_

Or should I start a new story all together. **Review** and tell me which I should finish first or should I keep doing them in random whenever an idea comes to me. Tell me in that review box right there.


	15. beta

anybody want to beta this story, or know any good beta message me because i want to edit this whole story ~CAC


End file.
